lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Team Turmoil Trash Talking Vignette
In a limo creeping along the 267 Wevv is talking into a Bluetooth in the back of the limo, while taping on an iPad. Mr. Wang sits next to him. Wevv: Yes Maurice, but I assure you, all is well. This investigations into patent holdings is nothing for us to worry about. I know we hold a number of patents, and yes, part of venture captilism is buying and holding patents. That’s why I’m here in DC, so that I can make sure that our interests are – Mr. Wang’s iPad sounds a chime. Mr. Wang holds the pad out so that Wevv can read it. Wevv:- covered. Wevv taps his ear, putting his phone on mute. Hm. I have my first match. Brandon Tyler, he’s the wrestling shrink right? Who is this “Brandemonium”, excuse me. Taps his earpiece again. No Maurice, all of our paperwork is in order, and no, we won’t have to divulge too much about what we plan to DO with those patents. Again, that’s why I’m here, to explain that if we did, it would give our competitors too much information and we would loose our edge. Maurice, please this isn’t an inquiry into our affairs, I’m here to make sure that our interests are covered. Right. Uh-huh. (Wevv taps his ear again) Find out what you can. Do we have Phantom’s phone number? (Wevv taps his ear.) Listen Maurice, I hate to cut you off, but look. Our people are good. They’ll do their job. I only plans to stay a day or two at the most, just to give everything the once over. No, there’s no need for you to come out. Just stay there and take care of business as usual. OK? Ta! Wevv takes off the earpiece. Wevv: That man can be exhausting. OK, do we have Phantom’s number? Good. Ah, here we go. Wevv taps his ipad. Wevv: (looking over to Mr. Wang) It’s ringing….Nope, voicemail. Hold on – Phantom! Wevv Mang here. Listen, it looks like we’ve been paired up for the Tag Team Turmoil in Montreal. I hope that isn’t any ominous foreshadowing, eh? Look, I know we’re had our differences in the past, but I promise you. I’m trying to do the right thing this time. It’s been a while since I’ve been in a ring, and I’m worried. Physically, I am in great shape, but the skills…one can only train so much, and then you have to test them for real. I’m going to need your help Phantom. I’m going to need to rely on your experience. So, I would like to get together and train. We’re going to need to work together to win this one. I would like to offer the hospitality of my home in Chicago. It has everything we could want, top of the line exercise facilities, physical therapists, security, nutritional specialist, and the weather is nice this time of year. There’s plenty of space for you and your whole family, and I’ll be more than happy to provide transportation. I understand if you would prefer to train in more familiar surroundings. In that case, I’ll be more than happy to go to you. Just let me know when and where, and I’ll be there. Or if you want to meet early in Montreal, I can make arrangements at a local gym. Whichever way works for you. I’m offering my hand in friendship. I know you may be thinking this might be some kind of mind game, but honestly, I know you would see right through it. I respect you too much for that. Here’s my number. Give me a call when you can. I’ll be out of town for a few days, but well, one of the perks of having your own jet is mobility. Looking forward to working with you. Ciao.